Balearica Island
Balearica Island is an island nation in the NSC, and debuted in NSC 42. About Balearica Island The capital city is San Antonio, which is the second largest city on the island. San Antonio has a big harbour area, which is where most of the Balearica Island business takes place. Niavara is the biggest city, but most of the people from Niavara work in the San Antonio area. The biggest hall is the Sun Lounge, located at the San Antonio Harbour, and can handle up to 17,000 people. Balearica Island is a republic, with Rob Halford as the current president. Former president Roger-Pierre Shah ruled for 5 years, after beating his own brother in the elections, but lost the latest elections with a very small margin. This has lead to a new direction for Balearica Island in the NSC. It's a relatively small island, 130,284 people living on 5200 km². English is the official language, due to a high number of foreign immigrants, but a lot of languages are spoken among the people on the island. However, everyone agrees that the true language of Balearica Island is the language of music. The flag is a modified version of the Magic Island logo. Magic Island is Roger Shah's record label on Armada Music, and also the name of his weekly radio show on DI.fm, where he plays 2 hours of trance and balearic every Friday. Balearica Island in the Nation Song Contest Balearica Island debuted in NSC 42, and reached their first final in the 43rd edition, after being voted thru as the Rest Jury Qualifier. The 2nd final was reached in the 50th edition, again as the Rest Jury Qualifier, but the island still managed to not only beat the 26th place personal best from NSC 42, but actually reach a top 12 finish. The first top 10 finish in a semi final came in NSC 54, which saw Balearica Island qualify to the final equal on points with the 11th placer Alinta, but with 2 more voters. The next 9 entries didn't qualify, but in NSC 66 Balearica Island became the shock of the edition. After being put dead last in the odds, Balearica Island ended 9th, and was even on 6th at one point during the voting. It ended on 4th in the semi final, also a new personal best. And only 4 editions later, in NSC 70, Balearica Island won the semi final, 31 points ahead of Greenfroze in 2nd, and ended 2nd in the final, only beaten by Greenfroze with 8 points. This also turned out not to be a one time only occurance, because NSC 80 was very similar. Balearica Island won the semi with a 25 points margin over Canedonia, and was beaten by 8 points in the final, however, the winner this time was Waloria, who ended 2nd in the other semi. Balearica Island has now entered in 55 editions of the NSC, and reached 11 finals (as of NSC 100). There was some internal controversy regarding the entry in NSC 53, where a different style of electronic music was chosen to represent the island. Balearica Island is a bit like Cyprus in the real world, it's a divided island. The part of Balearica Island that doesn't show up on the postcards is a much darker side, with a very different type of sound. It's called Defqonia, and there had been rumours about Defqonian plans to invade the NSC, but they were never taken seriously. Balearica Island authorities did an investigation, and it turned out that the NSC minister was in fact born in Defqonia, and had been working on the "invasion" plans. And despite the chosen song not doing too good in NSC, the relationship between Defqonia and Mellonia-Salinas (the "postcard" side of the island) has improved, and previous conflicts seems to have been buried. Defqonia was also responsible for the first podium finish for Balearica Island, while the second one was a collaboration between Defqonia and Mellonia-Salinas. Before NSC 90, Balearica Island elected a new president, and this has lead to a drastic change in the NSC entries. Electronic dance music would no longer be a priority for Balearican entries, but due to a record breaking number of failures to qualify, EDM returned after only 7 attempts. Balearica Island failed to qualify in all editions from NSC 84 to 99. Balearica Island has also entered in 15 Spinoff contests, and the best result is 3rd in the Melodic Picture Spinoff 2. NSC Entries NSC 42: The Blizzard - Kalopsia -15th Semi Final 2, 49 points NSC 43: Ayla - Ayla Part II - 26th Final, 71 points (18th Semi Final 2, 33 points, Rest Jury Qualifier) NSC 44: Puretone - Addicted To Bass - 21st Semi Final 2, 38 points NSC 45: Sylver - Confused (CJ Stone Remix Edit) - 23rd Semi Final 1, 25 points NSC 46: Yahel & Eyal Barkan - Voyage - 18th Semi Final 1, 55 points NSC 47: Armin van Buuren - Blue Fear - 12th Semi Final 1, 67 points NSC 48: Kay D. Smith & Marc Tall - Hoipolloi (Mark Sherry's Trance Energy Remix) - 23rd Semi Final 2, 29 points NSC 50: Winter Kills - Deep Down - 12th Final, 88 points (12th Semi Final 1, 60 points, Rest Jury Qualifier) NSC 51: VNV Nation - Beloved - 16th Semi Final 1, 39 points NSC 52: Energy 52 - Café Del Mar - 14th Semi Final 1, 58 points NSC 53: DJ Activator & Francesco Zeta - Fear And Dark - 17th Semi Final 1, 37 points NSC 54: 2 Unlimited - No Limit - 20th Final, 84 points (10th Semi Final 1, 68 points) NSC 55: Shove vs Barak - Super Marihuano Bross - 16th Semi Final 1, 51 points NSC 56: Residence Deejays feat. Frissco - Sexy Love - 20th Semi Final 1, 26 points NSC 57: Beattraax - Project Well - 19th Semi Final 2, 33 points NSC 58: Sunlounger feat. Inger Hansen - Breaking Waves - 25th Semi Final 1, 17 points NSC 60: Ørjan Nilsen - So Long Radio - 12th Semi Final 1, 63 points NSC 61: DJ's United - Remember Love - 20th Semi Final 2, 24 points NSC 62: Da Tweekaz - DNA - 15th Semi Final 1, 59 points NSC 63: Matisse & Sadko - Hi Scandinavia! - 18th Semi Final 2, 45 points NSC 65: Eiffel 65 - Move Your Body - 19th Semi Final 2, 38 points NSC 66: Engine-Earz Experiment - Kaliyuga - 9th Final, 130 points (4th Semi Final 2, 89 points) NSC 67: Ewan Dobson - Time 2 - 12th Semi Final 1, 66 points NSC 68: Roland & Sherman - Somewhere Down The Lane - 22nd Semi Final 2, 37 points NSC 69: Katy B - Easy Please Me - 23rd Semi Final 1, 45 points NSC 70: Technoboy - Catfight - 2nd Final, 187 points (1st Semi Final 1, 132 points) NSC 71: BT feat. Kirsty Hawkshaw - A Million Stars - 24th Final, 85 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 72: Mums Of Death - Golden Axe - 18th Semi Final 1, 49 points NSC 73: Starchild - Starchild - 26th Semi Final 2, 15 points NSC 74: Paul Van Dyk feat. Hemstock & Jennings - Nothing But You - 21st Semi Final 2, 37 points NSC 75: "Weird Al" Yankovic - Albuquerque - 25th Semi Final 2, 19 points NSC 76: Hollywood Undead - Levitate (Digital Dog Club Mix) - 21st Semi Final 2, 39 points NSC 77: Evil Activities & Endymion feat. E-Life - Broken - 23rd Final, 86 points (9th Semi Final 2, 73 points) NSC 78: Your Favorite Martian - Epileptic Techno - 15th Semi Final 2, 53 points NSC 79: Karol - Le Bateau Blanc - 24th Semi Final 1, 16 points NSC 80: Lindsey Stirling - Crystallize - 2nd Final, 193 points (1st Semi Final 1, 126 points) NSC 81: Noisecontrollers - Unite - 27th Final, 45 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 82: DJ Yan - Azerbaijan - 16th Semi Final 2, 52 points NSC 83: Gigi D'Agostino - L'Amour Toujours - 11th Final, 122 points (8th Semi Final 2, 76 points) NSC 84: The Thrillseekers feat. Sheryl Deane - Synaesthesia (Fly Away) - 15th Semi Final 1, 43 points NSC 86: Organ Donors - Make The Girlies Wet - 22nd Semi Final 2, 26 points NSC 87: Da Tweekaz - People Against Porn - 21st Semi Final 2, 51 points NSC 88: Aligator feat. Daniel Kandi - The Perfect Match - 15th Semi Final 2, 58 points NSC 89: AutoLaser - Magenta - 24th Semi Final 2, 16 points NSC 90: Nightwish - I Wish I Had An Angel - 19th Semi Final 2, 44 points NSC 91: Staal - Dommedagen - 20th Semi Final 2, 8 points NSC 92: Opeth - Harvest - 25th Semi Final 1, 18 points NSC 93: Dazzle Vision - セカンド (Second) - 23rd Semi Final 1, 31 points NSC 94: Hollywood Undead - Been To Hell - 20th Semi Final 2, 46 points NSC 95: Rammstein - Engel - 21st Semi Final 2, 44 points NSC 96: Basshunter - Sverige - 25th Semi Final 1, 5 points NSC 97: Judas Priest - Freewheel Burning - 19th Semi Final 1, 27 points NSC 98: The Hate Colony - Walls Of Sanctuary (AutoLaser Remix) - 23rd Semi Final 2, 33 points All the entries can also be found in this playlist. Spinoff Entries All Around The World - Hungary: Mÿon - Albion - 24th, 32 points Halloween Spinoff: Rockstar - Du Hast - 9th, 68 points NSC Congratulations 5: The Blizzard - Kalopsia - 30th, 57 points All Around The World - Pacific Islands: Deep Forest - Sweet Lullaby - 12th, 47 points Covers & Remixes Spinoff 2: Zornik - Scared Of Yourself (Peter Luts Remix) - 30th, 17 points All Around The World - Denmark: Blå Øjne - Dig Og Mig - 28th, 25 points NSC Congratulations 7: Katy B - Easy Please Me - 35th, 140 points Melodic Picture Spinoff: Cygnus X - The Orange Theme (Moonman's Orange Juice Edit) - 27th, 35 points NSC Congratulations 8: "Weird Al" Yankovic - Albuquerque - 40th, 45 points All Around The World - Finland: Darude - Sandstorm - 25th, 34 points Covers & Remixes Spinoff 3: Headhunterz - Dragonborn - 10th, 67 points National Finals 12: Elin Torset - Brighter Than Light - 18th, 39 points Melodic Picture Spinoff 2: Meja - All 'Bout The Money (DJ Zeb & Sezam's Radio Mix) - 3rd, 83 points All Around The World - Japan: Ayumi Hamasaki - M (Above & Beyond Cyber Trance Remix) - 12th, 62 points Instrumental Spinoff 2: Instant Remedy - Comic Bakery - 31st, 17 points NSC voting history Since the debut in NSC 42, Balearica Island has qualified for 10 finals (pre-qualified in 2 of them), and voted in 53 finals (as of NSC 98). Balearica Island did not participate in editions 49, 59, 64 and 85. Balearica Island has given a total of 3074 points in the 53 finals, and also 3074 points in the semi finals of these editions, while receiving a total of 2288 points in 51 semi finals, and 1091 points in the 10 finals. Here is the list of the nations that has recieved points from Balearica Island in the 53 finals (number of 12's in brackets): 189: Zaprya (4) 114: Pigeon Island (3) 113: Fervorosia (4) 104: Bacchus (2) 85: Cydoni-Gibberia (4) 76: Zombira (1) 75: Noizeland 71: Kostanovia 70: Calypso (1) 69: Viola Per Sempre (1) 66: Adamsburg (2) 64: Zechonia (1) 63: Serenate & Clair (1) 62: Zoidiac (1) 59: 10 Regions of Mobius, Akkåville (2) and Ugaly (1) 58: Orangualia (2) 55: Rumia and Yaponesia (1) 50: Eterland (1) 49: Greenfroze, Horehronieland and Vedatistan (1) 44: Kingdom of Erås (1) and Tír an Abhainn (2) 42: Reignland (1) 40: Sunland 38: Arjastan (1), Comino, Perryfornia and QuiénDQ 37: Lukeland and Scorpionia (1) 35: Roseland (1) 33: Genext (1) 32: Halito (1) and Nightwishia (1) 31: Canedonia (1) 30: Qele/Waloria 29: Belvist (1) 28: Anselmsmumonia and Celinas 27: Berceniland 26: Llama Republic 25: Bokia (1) 24: Tohru 23: Kamandé 22: Dalisska 21: Gozitania (1), Ujedinjeni Gvozd (1) and Virgohronie/Öösingimaed 19: Saksjaowie 18: Moisantia (1), Mooseland and New Acadia (1) 17: Paperland and Somborian Republic 16: Angelic and United Empire of Holy Prasia & Xanadu 15: Cleoreantia 14: Prasia and Xhanostania 13: Swelatie 12: Flora (1), Illumia, Kuki-Q (1), Nukuland and United Islands (1) 11: Dal Riata, Denmark of Peace and Spila 10: Effiland and Lyapunovia 9: Alinta and Bigicia 8: Blondania, Vegetaria, Vorhota and Zoran's Island 7: Aleksandrija, Brughentwerp, Neajlovia and Xorientia 6: Carpatina 5: Aspirinia, Reym-L-Dneurb and Sunoria 4: Daffodillia, Jeffia/Cefiya and Mysticland 3: ChessLand and Disqualified 1: Ametan and Ecclestonia And here's the list of the nations that have given points to Balearica Island in the 10 finals as full nations (number of 12's in brackets): 92: Arjastan (5) 63: Cydoni-Gibberia (1) 56: Ugaly 49: Prasia (2) 48: Halito (1) 44: Zoidiac (1) 42: Noizeland 41: Zechonia (1) 39: Virgohronie/Öösingimaed (1) 33: Yaponesia (1) 32: Rumia (2) 28: Blondania and Canedonia 27: Fervorosia (1) and Zombira 25: New Acadia (1) and Vedatistan (1) 24: Bacchus (2) 22: Greenfroze (1) and Tír an Abhainn 20: Kingdom of Erås 19: Bokia 17: QuiénDQ (1) 16: Angelic (1) 14: Dalisska 13: Horehronieland and Orangualia 12: Mooseland (1), Viola Per Sempre and Zaprya 11: Kamandé, Qele/Waloria and Sunland 10: Anselmsmumonia and Waiting List (see below) 9: Eterland 8: Alinta, Kostanovia, Kuki-Q, Tohru and Xorientia 7: 10 Regions of Mobius and Reignland 6: Daffodillia 5: Carpatina, Celinas, Flora, Scorpionia and Vegetaria 4: Akkåville, Berceniland and Genext 3: Adamsburg, Disqualified, Reym-L-Dneurb and United Empire of Holy Prasia & Xanadu 2: Spila 1: Dal Riata, Perryfornia and Roseland 10 Waiting List points NSC 80: 12: Ujedinjeni Gvozd 10: Illumia and Moisantia 8: Bigicia, ChessLand, Denmark of Peace, Lithia and Tanadia 6: Daffodillia 5: Brughentwerp 4: Balkania, Chocolate Empire and Jéru 1: Aspirinia Statistics for semi final voting are unfortunately not available. Category:Nations Category:Balearica Island